The present invention relates generally to the field of agricultural implements, such as tillers, seeders and implements towed behind a work vehicle, such as a tractor. Specifically, the invention relates to precision seeding and ground engaging implements.
Ground engaging implements may include a ground engaging tool or opener that forms a seeding path or valley for seed deposition into the soil. The ground opener is used to break the soil to enable seed deposition. After the seed is deposited, the opener may be followed by a packer wheel that packs the soil on top of the deposited seed. The packer wheel may be rigidly mounted behind the opener via a structural member or rear frame.
Unfortunately, the packer wheel may not enable an optimum amount of soil to flow into the valley prior to packing the soil. As such, the uneven finish of the soil in the field is not optimal for germination, reducing the seeding efficiency. Positioning the packer wheel rearward may enable some soil to flow into the valley, but will reduce depth control of the ground opener, due to the increase in distance between the wheel and opener.